


My Omega, My Alpha(s)

by pluutonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Claiming Bites, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluutonic/pseuds/pluutonic
Summary: Lance forgot to take his suppressants for the first time since he's gotten them, and now he's dripping slick in the shower.Thank god Shiro and Keith are in the training room together, they shouldn't notice if Lance ran by, right?(Shiro/Lance in chapter 1 with implied shklance, and then all shklance in chapters 2 & 3!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this took a while but damn son i'm proud of it?? also this is super self-indulgent lmao!! this is totally unbeta'd, sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> if you want a second chapter with shklance, please leave a comment or find me on tumblr (@extilia)! :-)

Fuck. Lance wasn't ready for his heat. His suppressants... he'd forgotten to take them for the first time since he's received them at the Garrison. His slick was already dripping down his leg while he rushed out of the communal showers on the ship. He had just been casually thinking about flirting with girls and being a sexy playboy, when his train of thought shifted to flirting with... Well. Let's say the person was quite the handsome guy, and Lance couldn't help but slowly shut his eyes to help make the daydream more vivid.

As he thought about that person, he had slowly dragged his hands up his hips to his waist before sliding them up to his chest. As he drifted his hands over his body, he imagined Shiro doing it to him. One large, rough hand tugging and pinching at his nipples, the other gliding down, down...

Lance had quickly jolted out of his daydream right then on the account of two things: he was hard and slick had began seeping down his inner thighs, and he was thinking of Shiro. The one and only Shiro, his hero and idol, the leader of Voltron, and the man running rampant in Lance's lewd thoughts. Even though the older man was quite handsome, and strong, and mature... Lance shook his head. He had to get back to his room quickly before anyone noticed the pheromones he was emitting. 

He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his lower body, not even bothering to dry off properly. He grabbed his things, walking quickly back to his room. Thoughts of "please _please_ don't run into Shiro or Keith" filled Lance's head as he paced to his room, feeling more and more slick drip out of him.

"Lance?" someone said from a room he had just passed. That voice was deep... sultry too, and commanding, and honestly Lance wouldn't mind submitting to it...

Wait. Shit. That was Shiro's voice, and now the man himself was standing in the same hallway as Lance. The younger had frozen like a deer in headlights, still dripping slick and clutching his things to his chest.

"Lance, you're completely soaking wet. Is everything okay?" The black paladin asked the other, stepping closer. Lance shivered, for he could just barely smell Shiro's unique scent of fire, pine trees, and black coffee. The blue paladin took several shaky steps away from Shiro, only prompting the other man to look even more worried. 

Even though all the paladins knew each others' endotypes, Lance was usually quite on the mark with his heats and would always prepare in advance for it. This time, however, was different.

Lance sputtered, "I'm okay...! Just, uh, heading back to my room, gotta do my face routine or I won't feel... too good." He honestly hated lying, especially to someone who he respected like Shiro, but he was worried the man would be disgusted by what was actually happening.

Shiro didn't buy it. He closed the space between them, saying something about how "Lance looked sick" and that "he couldn't stand having someone on his team hurting and not knowing". However, as he came closer, he quickly realized his fault; he could finally smell Lance's sweet pheromones and slick.

Lance pulled his limbs in tighter as soon as he saw Shiro's expression change. He had to go. Had to... go prepare himself for Shiro and his knot... Lance knew he was already fading because his thoughts were becoming full of Shiro and he couldn't help but want to touch the older man.

The blue paladin attempted to quickly leave, stumbling a little, but he had completely forgotten that, well, most Alphas couldn't resist a good chase. As he twisted to turn a corner, Lance's body was suddenly yanked backwards and slammed up against a wall, whimpering as his back made rough contact with the wall. A large body pressed up against the smaller man, Shiro nosing his throat and taking in the sweet smell Lance was giving off.

To Shiro, Lance smelled like buttercream, spices, and rain. It was utterly intoxicating to him and he couldn't help but push his nose closer to Lance's scent gland in the juncture between his throat and his shoulder.

Lance was shaking minutely, slick dropping out of him at an even faster rate, now starting to create a small clear pool on the white floor. His body couldn't help but react when and Alpha scented him in the way Shiro was doing. However, the blue paladin began to struggle to get Shiro off of him, no matter how much his brain just told him to submit to the Alpha.

The black paladin froze when he felt Lance trembling and attempting to escape. He had to calm down, let Lance go. Lance didn't want this.

Shiro forced himself away from the Omega, gritting his teeth. He growled out a "I'm sorry Lance, I can't believe I was about to make you- make you do something like-" Lance cut him off by grabbing Shiro's metal wrist and pulling him down the hallway.

"Lance, I don't understand... I can't be around you anymore..." Shiro pleaded, but the Omega persisted and kept tugging the other man along until they reached a door. Lance's door. The blue paladin stopped pulling, and was now just loosely holding Shiro's prosthetic arm. 

Suddenly he spoke. "I started my heat because... because I was thinking of you, Shiro. I really like you, but... if you don't want to do this..."

It took a second to for Shiro to realize what Lance had just said, and when it finally connected in his head, he growled deep in his throat and nearly pushed Lance up against the wall again before the younger squeaked "Inside, inside." Shiro slammed his human fist on the panel to slide open the door to Lance's room and guided the boy in.

Lance stumbled as he walked backwards and landed his butt on his bed, dropping his dirty clothes on the floor. The Alpha suddenly pushed him flat on his back, and began messily kissing Lance. After dipping his tongue into the Omega's mouth a few times, he tugged on Lance's bottom lip with his teeth, then moved his lips down to the younger's chin and throat. Fuck, Lance smelled so good. Shiro had no clue how he had resisted Lance for so long.

As he began sucking harshly at Lance's scent gland, Shiro slid his hands up the other paladin's bare torso. Lance was lean, but through the everyday training the team did, he had gained some muscle, and Shiro loved it. He brushed his fingertips over Lance's brown nipples, causing the Omega to moan softly and arch his back in an amazingly beautiful way.

The black paladin then moved his lips from the abused gland to Lance's tan torso, kissing and biting nearly every inch of skin there. Lance was a bit caught up in the feeling of Shiro's tongue and hands that he realized too late that Shiro had untied the towel Lance had around his hips. Now, Lance's hard, flushed dick was completely exposed to Shiro. The blue paladin covered his heated face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Lance." Shiro's deep voice made the other look at the him through his fingers. "You're absolutely stunning, okay? Don't hide your face or your voice." Lance shivered and nodded in response, unable to disagree to Shiro's commanding voice. His arms moved from his face down to his sides, making Shiro smile at the younger paladin.

The older of the two then stuck his tongue out and lapped up Lance's precome, which was already pearling at the head of his cock. As Shiro dragged his tongue around Lance's cock and began kissing and suckling it, the blue paladin preened.

After putting Lance through a very pleasurable hell, the black paladin moved his ministrations lower, down to the other's dripping hole. Shiro hooked Lance's legs onto his shoulders and spread his cheeks apart, diving in to taste Lance's slick directly.

Holy quiznak, Shiro could get addicted to Lance's slick. It was just as sweet and delicious as he'd imagined, and couldn't help but wriggle his tongue deep into the Omega. Lance was squirming and yanking the Alpha's hair, but Shiro kept going until he heard Lance moan out, "I'm... I'm gonna come...!"

The older man untangled Lance's legs from around his neck and pulled away suddenly. He didn't want the younger coming until he was seated fully on Shiro's cock, twitching and writhing and loving every second of it. Lance whined as Shiro repositioned himself until he realized what the man was preparing to do. 

Without notice, a warm, thick finger pressed against Lance's dribbling hole, pushing in until it was fully in him. The blue paladin gasped at the feeling, quickly adjusting and wiggling his hips to signal to Shiro that he wanted more. Two fingers, and eventually three, were scissoring inside Lance now.

The younger of the two gasped out, "Shiro... Shiro! I need your cock... please," to which the other smirked at. Instead of doing what Lance wanted, he curled his fingers and began rubbing the Omega's prostate like no tomorrow until tears began to drip from Lance's pretty eyes.

As soon as Shiro noticed, he completely removed his fingers from Lance. Before he in could ask if Lance was okay, the blue paladin moaned out a plea to Shiro.

"Shiro... more, gimme your knot... fill me up, _please_!" Lance pressed his ass against the black paladin's hard bulge, still trapped in the paladin underarmor. Moans and gasps tumbled out of Lance's mouth, completely unfiltered and almost completely incoherent. Shiro, in return, stripped himself of his bodysuit, and grabbed the back of the Omega's knees and pushed them down, nearly folding Lance in half. Holy quiznak, Lance was way more flexible than Shiro thought, but he was extremely grateful for it.

After Shiro demanded Lance hold his legs up, the Alpha, now putting on a show for his Omega, ran his fingers up Lance's ass and collected delicious slick on his fingers. He then rubbed it on his cock, already swollen to a thick and daunting length. Lance whimpered at the sight of Shiro using his slick as lube, it was so... sexy, in a way Lance didn't quite understand but didn't hate.

Shiro then began to slowly push his dick into Lance until it was fully inside the younger man, who was trembling at the overwhelming feeling of being so full. The Alpha kissed him softly, waiting patiently until Lance was ready for him. Lance, still adjusting, wrapped his lanky arms around Shiro's neck, pulling the man closer.

Compared to most Alphas, Shiro had great self control. Even during his ruts, he was usually able to control himself a lot better than most. Sometimes he wondered what it was like to just completely lose control, taking an Omega however he pleased. He was thankful for his calm demeanor now, however, because he could slow down and make sure Lance was okay.

His hips rolled a little, testing the blue paladins reaction. When Shiro deemed that Lance was okay, he began fucking into him at a leisurely pace. The blue paladin was so hot inside it felt like Shiro's cock was dipped into a hot spring, and Shiro loved the feeling so, so much.

Likewise, Lance was babbling incoherently to Shiro, whose thick cock felt so long and filled him so good. His insides convulsed around the pulsing length, and Lance shuddered, wanting more. With a pant, he uttered out, "Gimme, Shiro... knot me, bite me, _claim me!_ "

Shiro was taken aback by the Omega's demanding tone, but complied to him. The black paladin began fucking into Lance's heat at a rough pace, shoving Lance harshly into the sheets. His thick cock pushed into Lance, gliding in and out and making a complete mess with the Omega's slick. 

As he rocked his hips, Shiro's one of rough hands began roaming Lance's lithe body again, whilst the other remained on the Omega's waist as leverage. His fingertips brushed against Lance's throat and collarbone before making their way to his nipple.

With a deep growl, the Alpha pinched Lance's brown nipple harshly. He then began to massage it between his fingers, watching as every movement he made only made Lance tremble and moan lewdly even more.

While he continued to hammer his dick into the blue paladin, Shiro leaned forward, kissing Lance's neck and decorating it with purple and red hickeys. However, he noticeably avoided Lance's scent gland, which was emitting that sickly-sweet fragrance that Shiro loved so much.

Lance squeaked suddenly as he could feel Shiro's knot begin to swell inside him, now pressing against that bundle of nerves inside Lance. Tears began streaming down his face again from the intense pleasure, and yet Shiro's knot simply got larger and larger, to the point where the Alpha was simply rutting into Lance, unable to fully slide out his cock.

Shiro grunted into Lance's ear, "Gonna come. Gonna make you mine, mark you so good, baby boy..." to which Lance moaned wildly at. Shiro then stilled, cumming in Lance hard, jerking off the Omega's dick until he came as well. The knot inside Lance kept all of Shiro's sticky cum inside the blue paladin and made him feel so warm and good, and Lance's eyes shut to let his sensations relish the feeling properly. Shiro then adjusted himself and Lance, twisting their bodies until they were spooning. Lance snuggled his back closer to Shiro's chest, feeling safe... but something felt off.

Lance's scent gland still ached, and it wasn't bitten.

Shiro hadn't claimed him.

Lance tried to reason with himself. Of course Shiro wouldn't claim him. He was _Shiro_ , the hero, the popular one. Lance was a cargo pilot... he wasn't even needed as the team's sharpshooter. Tears began to well up in his eyes another time, but for a completely different reason that the previous times.

Shiro, who was still panting and sweaty from before, didn't need to know Lance was crying. Didn't need to know about the insecurities that ate Lance up from the inside, didn't need to know about the tears that slid down to his pillow. The Omega pushed his face into the pillow, which alerted Shiro.

"Everything okay, Lance...? Are you hurt?" he asked, his prosthetic arm wrapping around Lance's torso and pulling him impossibly closer. That troubled, worried tone of Shiro's broke Lance inside. He didn't deserve it.

Lance replied with an "I'm fine, really," but at the very end, his voice cracked. Shiro made no movements at first, and Lance thought that he had believed it. However, the galra arm gripped the younger's chin and forced Lance to make eye contact with Shiro.

What Shiro saw shocked him. He was met with Lance's avoidant red eyes, the glistening trails on his face, and the small wet spot on the pillow. He had messed up. Rushed into things too quickly with Lance, and hurt him.

"Shit, Lance, shitshitshit..." he wiped the wet parts of the Omega's face with his large thumb, "are you okay...? I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry..." Lance finally made eye contact with Shiro, whose knot was finally beginning to deflate inside him, though not enough to slide free.

Lance studied Shiro's concerned face before just deciding to spit out what he was thinking.

"Why didn't you claim me, Shiro?" he asked straightforwardly, sniffling a little at the end.

The Alpha paused. Lance had _wanted_ to be claimed? He hadn't done it in fear that the Omega wouldn't be in his right mind during his heat.

"Lance, I..." Shiro began to say, but trailed off , still trying to formulate his words. The younger took it in a completely different way.

"Don't worry. I understand. You can leave when your knot comes out, I'm know this was a mistake," Lance said bitterly, tears biting at his eyes again. He attempted to turn away from Shiro again, but the man's tight grip on him wouldn't allow it.

"This wasn't a mistake, Lance."

Lance froze.

What?

"Lance, I've always thought you were absolutely perfect since I met you, I just felt that, as your mentor... I shouldn't touch you. Shouldn't claim you as mine. I wanted you so bad, but I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or threatened... But when I smelled you today... I needed you. I won't ever regret this."

Shiro cut himself off before he could start rambling, only to hear a choked sob. His eyes quickly flickered to Lance, whose face was buried in his nimble hands. He was finally able to pull his knot free from the blue paladin, then turning Lance to hold him close.

Lance was silent for a while, his tears drying on his cheeks. He was attempting to process what just happened as a mantra kept repeating itself in his mind. Shiro wanted him. Shiro wanted Lance. Shiro _needed_ Lance.

The two laid together, not moving, even when slick and cum began to drip out of Lance's abused hole and down the back of his thigh. Shiro squeezed Lance's arm, then kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Lance..." Shiro began, but was quickly cut off.

"You're marking me next time."

Shiro looked down at Lance, who was pressed tightly against his chest and was currently looking up at the other with a funny look. The Alpha simply tilted his head in response along with an "of course" and more sweet kisses all over the Omega's face.

Shiro then spoke once more. "Keith isn't going to be happy about this, though," he said sigh, making Lance freeze again. _Keith_?

The black paladin continued on, saying, "He's going to be so mad I got to you first... and that I totally abandoned him during training for you."

Lance's brain imploded metaphorically as he caught on to what Shiro was implying. Keith was also interested in Lance. Keith wanted to claim Lance with Shiro. Everything was moving so fast, and Lance could barely keep up.

"Keith...?" was all Lance could respond to Shiro. The black paladin nodded.

"He and I, well, we both came to realize how much we wanted you, Lance, and we started talking, talking about what we wanted to do to you. And, um... we hoped that, if you accepted us, we both want to bond with you."

Lance was just having the wildest day, but after a moment, he nodded. "I want you and Keith," was all he murmured to Shiro, who smiled down at Lance.

"You're totally getting your ass whooped by Keith though, once he smells either of us," the Omega said, and for a moment Shiro looked genuinely concerned before chuckling.

"I'm sure he will. I'll be okay though."

"Good, because you need to knot me again in a little and then wash me again," Lance beamed up at Shiro, who huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, my Omega."

("That's a weird thing to call me. I'm not an object, you know.")


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's angry, Shiro's sorry, and Lance is caught in the middle (not that he minds).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys asked for more so... here you go, ya nasties.
> 
> i'm gonna add another chapter that's a few months into their relationship, it's already more than half way done! be on the lookout! :-)

Shiro huffed out a sigh as his knot deflated for the third time that day. He'd heard of "knot-sluts" in the garrison before, but calling Lance that was quite the understatement. He was nearly obsessed with being knotted during his heats, and Shiro almost couldn't keep up.

Well, at least they had Keith. It was just a matter of telling him what had happened, though. Shiro feared what Keith would do to him once he found out.

The black paladin untangled himself from Lance's limbs, leaving his shirt with the Omega to calm him. Protectively looking over Lance's sleeping form, Shiro couldn't help but admire his naked body, it was so damn beautiful. The few lights in Lance's room bounced off his tan skin and the white sheets draped over half of his body, casting shadows and making Lance look like a Renaissance painting. The older of the two took a deep breath.

It was time to confront the other Alpha.

Shiro exited Lance's dimly-lit room to the blinding white hallway and made his way to the training room where he knew Keith would be.

As he entered the room, Keith turned, to speak to Shiro.

"Hey, so I was thinking of doing some of special training to-" he cut off as he scented the air, his eyes sharpening into a glare. "You're joking... Shiro, what the fuck?"

All the other Alpha could do was flinch at Keith's raised voice, before it trailed off.

"Where is he?" Keith said, nearly growling at Shiro.

"Keith, Lance is in his room, but listen... he accepted us. He wants our marks, and I haven't claimed him yet," Shiro replied, attempting to calm Keith. He continued, "He's still in heat, we can claim him together."

Keith stood quietly for a moment before speaking, his voice cutting through the tense silence between the two.

"Let's make him ours, then."

\---

Lance awoke slowly, stretching his lithe body and twisting under the soft blankets. He scented the room sleepily, smelling sex and an Alpha... no. Alphas.

He sat up, and flickered his blue eyes over to where the Alpha musk was the most dense, noting two figures in the room.

"Hey...?" he called out to the two, causing them to look over at him. Keith was frowning deeply, and Shiro looks oddly... nervous? Lance tensed slightly, feeling like he messed up.

"See, he's fine, Keith. And look, no mark," Shiro spoke, though it seemed to Lance that he was only making things worse.

"Shiro... sit in this chair. You get to watch me and Lance and not get to do anything. You move, and I'm kicking you out of the room. Understand?" Keith commanded, to which Shiro nodded glumly. The younger Alpha then turned to Lance, looking almost like a predator about to pounce on some prey.

Keith then moved over to the Omega, crawling on the bed until he was near Lance, who was still mildly appalled about how Keith just told off Shiro.

"Lance, I know we fight a lot, and we don't always get along, and we disagree on nearly everything... but I want you. I want you so bad. Is this okay?" Keith asked the other. Although it was uncharacteristically kind of Keith, Lance nodded and smiled a little. "Of course," he responded, placing his tan hand over Keith's paler one.

Keith, content with Lance's acceptance, leaned in and kissed him, softly at first but quickly picking up fervor. After a few moments, the two were kissing wildly, Keith's hand in the Omega's hair, tugging harshly. Even though it hurt a bit, Lance could only mewl seductively at Keith. 

The Alpha then yanked his head back, attacking his throat with kisses and light bites. Thanks to Shiro, Lance's body was already littered with bruises and teeth marks, but this only fueled Keith more to compete with the other Alpha and mark him more.

The blue paladin whimpered softly as Keith's lips ghosted over Lance's sensitive scent gland. He then slid down, nipping tan skin until he reached Lance's already dripping cock. Wrapping his fingers around it, he teasingly began to stroke it until Lance was nearly crying.

"Please... please, Keith... need you inside, please?" the Omega begged noisily, tears beginning to streak down his face. Keith just smirked and continued moving his hand at a slow pace, but dipped his other hand lower to Lance's hole.

Keith's violet eyes stayed on the Omega, watching every emotion, every moan, every twitch of muscle. Lance's ass was already drippy and wet from Shiro's cum and his slick.

A finger then suddenly pushed inside of Lance, and quickly another, rubbing his insides roughly. The red paladin growled as he scented Lance, smelling the mixture of the other Alpha and the Omega, but not him. He _needed_ to fill Lance.

On the other side of the room, Shiro was about to go insane. His knuckles were nearly white from how hard he was gripping the chair. Plus, watching the two paladins had made him immensely hard.

Meanwhile, Keith was just about to push his flushed cock into Lance, and he had somehow undressed while Shiro was caught up in his thoughts. The red paladin's head shoved into Lance, causing the Omega to moan wildly. He then slid in more and more until his hips were pressed firmly against Lance's ass.

Keith turned to look at Shiro. "Come here, behind Lance. Prop him up." He then turned back to Lance and began thrusting into him at an ungodly pace.

The oldest shot up out of his seat and quickly moved behind the Omega, using his chest to let Lance lay back on.

"Lance, Lance, you're so hot... beautiful... gonna knot you," Keith began to ramble. Shiro took the chance to slide his fingers over Lance's swollen brown nipples, making the paladin gasp.

At this point, Lance could barely even make thoughts. His mind was clouded with his Alphas, and it was all he could think of, before one thought began to repeat in his head like a mantra: _claim me_.

Lance bared his neck to the two Alphas, presenting them his scent gland to mark. They both stopped their ministrations, staring at Lance's tan neck before looking to each other.

Shiro spoke first. "Lance, can we..."

Keith finished for him. "Claim you?"

The two hesitated as they waited for the Omega's answer, making Lance smile.

"Of course."

Keith moaned loudly and began jackhammering into Lance, his knot becoming more and more engorged. Tears dripped out of Lance as he took Keith's knot.

The black paladin made eye contact with Keith, then had some unspoken conversation before Shiro bared his teeth and sunk them into the juncture of Lance's neck and shoulder. Lance's eyes snapped open as Shiro punctured his scent gland.

_Holy shit._

He had no time to rest though, for as soon as Shiro released Lance, Keith was coming in him and latching on as well.

Lance's body trembled as he wailed and came on his tummy, nails digging into Keith's shoulders.

After a moment, the red paladin unlatched his jaw from Lance's shoulder, and the two Alphas admired their shared mark. Lance was _theirs _, _their _mate, _their _love.______

______Eventually Keith's knot deflated and he slid out of Lance, mesmerized by his cum dripping out of the Omega until Shiro nudged him. A warm, damp towel was then pushed onto Lance, cleaning up the streaks of come, drool, and slick._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two Alphas then laid in bed next to Lance, who was already about to drift off to sleep again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith, now somewhat embarrassed by his demanding actions, mumbled something inaudible to Lance. The blue paladin smacked him lightly and turned his face to Keith._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm?" he vocalized sleepily._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith rolled his eyes at Lance, then said more clearly, "I love you, you buttheads," to which Lance scoffed and acted offended._ _ _ _ _ _

______From the other side of Lance, Shiro chuckled lightly before returning the sentiment, "I love you both as well, if that wasn't clear."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lance's insides were so gooey and warm at the confessions, and his lip trembled as he tried to speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I-I love you too. Both of you," Lance managed to say. Shiro wrapped his strong arms around Lance's hips, and Keith kissed him gently and rested his hands on Lance's chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was comforting, it was calming, and it's all Lance needed._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
